


Post-Revelations

by Bass_Line



Series: Revelations [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 100 percent Chatfic this time, Always check who you're texting before sending, F/F, Group chats are never the place to announce your kinks, There's always that one innocent person in the chat, rated M for mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Just when you thought that your friends' secret relationship was a shock... you're now presented with their sex lives.





	Post-Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> It's set in the same setting as Revelations and Pre-Revelations, but this works as a standalone!
> 
> Seriously though, check who you're texting before sending out that text.

**[Roselia]**

_**[5.45 PM]** _

**Lisaaaa:** heyyy sayo u wanna head over to my place?

 **Lisaaaa:** theres nobody at home so u could scream all u want ;)

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** WTFFFF LISANEE WTF?????

 **Rinrinrinabell:** imai-san...?

 **Lisaaaa:** HOLY SHIT WRONG PERSON

 **Lisaaaa:** HOW DO I DELETE IT SO THT U GUYS CANT EVER ACCESS IT AGAIN??

 **Lisaaaa:** AND WHY IS RINKO'S USERNAME RINRINRINABELL???

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** this isnt telegram

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** n cuz i call rinrin rinrin so we thought might as well make a joke abt tht song

 **Lisaaaa:** fuck

 **Y. Minato:** Lisa, just what kind of a relationship do you have with Sayo?

 **Lisaaaa:** uhhhhhhh

 **Lisaaaa:** i was actually talking abt a pc game...?

 **Y. Minato:** -_-

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** wow i didnt kno yukinasan can make tht face

 **Y. Minato:** [rratedlisasayo.mov]

 **Rinrinrinabell:** um... minato-san? is it a good idea to send that to imai-san and hikawa-san...?

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** yea i mean u already sent it to us n we both watched it so we kno buuuuuut

 **Lisaaaa:** YUKINA WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT U WERE MY BEST FRIEND

 **Lisaaaa:** N U TWO WATCHED IT?!

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** ok tbf she labelled the vid as 'guitarpractice'

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:**  rinrin n i rlly thot its just u practicing with sayosan

 **Y. Minato:** You really should fix that habit of not drawing the curtains.

 **Y. Minato:** You said that you were busy 'practicing the bass with Sayo's help' yesterday when I begged you to help me with my homework.

 **Y. Minato:** BEGGED YOU HEAR ME. BEGGED.

 **Rinrinrinabell:** um... where's hikawa-san?

 **Lisaaaa:** i dunno but she has blue ticked all my messages

 **Y. Minato:** SAYO, COME OUT AND FACE ME.

 **Y. Minato:** HOW DARE YOU ENGAGE IN SEXUAL ACTIVITIES WITH MY BEST FRIEND.

 **Roselia H.** **:** [rratedranyuki.mov]

 **Lisaaaa:** HOLY SHITTTTT WHEN WAS THIS????????

 **Roselia H.** **:** Yesterday, literally after OUR 'bass practice'.

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** omg u guys

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** save urselfs till marriage

 **Roselia H.** **:** So can I say that you two weren't going at it an hour before practice started today?

 **Y. Minato:** Did you seriously taint Rinko's pure body with your whatever hands of darkness?!

 **Lisaaaa:** why is tht ur concern?

 **Lisaaaa:** also yukina, where did u get tht gag?

 **Y. Minato:** Just like how did you obtain the pair of handcuffs you used to restrain Sayo?

 **Roselia H.:** Imai-san, don't answer that.

 **Lisaaaa:** i wasnt gonna??

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** gdi wht did we ever do to u sayosan

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** now rinrin refuses to come back in

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** anyways can i say tht i didnt expect lisanee to hv a voice fetish

 **Y. Minato:** Ako, did you even finish the video? Lisa wants to hear Sayo calling her by her given name, not just Sayo's voice.

 **Roselia H.** **:** I find it very disturbing that you're just casually explaining Imai-san's kinks to a minor.

 **Lisaaaa:** sayo, we're all minors here

 **Lisaaaa:** hey but at least she didn't expose urs

 **Y. Minato:** Sayo's kink is to be in a helpless state.

 **Roselia H.** **:** Again, very disturbing and how do you know all that just from yesterday?

 **Y. Minato:** Both of you went at it for FOUR hours.

 **Y. Minato:** Do you two not know the meaning of restraint?

 **Y. Minato:** To think that Lisa even invited you over to her place again to 'scream all u want'.

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** yukinasan they r gone

 **Y. Minato:** I know, I can see their silhouettes.

 **Y. Minato:** Apparently Sayo was already on her way here while we were exposing about each other's sex lives.

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** jc i love how open we r now as roselia but some things shld srsly stay in the bedrm

 **Y. Minato:** Oh, Sayo's on top for once.

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:**... how many times hv u seen them bone...?

 **Y. Minato:** I don't know whether it's just me, but ever since I found out about their relationship, Sayo's staying a lot at Lisa's place.

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:**...omg

 **SinfulDevilishAngel:** they hv been boning at sayosan's all this time

* * *

**[Afterglow]**

_**[6.50 PM]** _

**TaikoTomoe:** Holy fking shit Ako just showed me Roselia's chat n it was all abt them exposing each other's sex life?

 **TaikoTomoe:** N can I just say how shook I am to find out tht Ako also had sex?

 **mocabread:** well i accidentally exposed tsugus and my sex life before...

 **mocabread:** so whts ur point?

 **Raaaaaan:** Oh yeah, Minato-san was telling me about it just now.

 **Raaaaaan:** It all started with Imai-san messaging in the wrong chat.

 **Hii-chan:** yikes

 **Hii-chan:** imagine if i sexted tomoe

 **TaikoTomoe:** Omg Himari, where the fuck did u learn tht word?

 **Hii-chan:** u mean sexted? moca-chan

 **mocabread:** ok look im just doing it so if u guys ever wanna bang...

 **TaikoTomoe:** I dun think u need to 'teach' Himari such crude things thk u very much

 **Tsugu:** Yeah Moca-chan, you shouldn't do this.

 **mocabread:** u mean u dun wanna say dirty things in ur ear anymore?

 **mocabread:** i thot u liked tht T_T

 **Raaaaaan:** Tsugumi has a fetish? Wow.

 **TaikoTomoe:** Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Hii-chan:** whts a fetish?

 **Tsugu:** Um...

 **Raaaaaan:** Basically you get horny if something simple is done to you.

 **Raaaaaan:** For example, Imai-san gets very aroused when Sayo-san screams her given name.

 **Raaaaaan:** I got that from the video Minato-san sent me.

 **TaikoTomoe:** WTFFFF?!!!

 **mocabread:** hey she said it not me

 **mocabread:** oh yea so sacchan sent me a vid becuz shes being passive aggressive to minachi now~

 **mocabread:** n it contains ranyuki sex

 **Raaaaaan:**  How did she even obtain that?!

 **Tsugu:** Himari-chan, videos of people having sex are called sex tapes.

 **Tsugu:** Don't ever do that anyone though, the video part that is.

 **TaikoTomoe:** Wtf why wld she ever do tht?!

 **Tsugu:** I mean... since we're on this very personal topic, might as well brief Himari-chan?

 **mocabread:** ran is ur fetish getting hurt?

 **mocabread:** i see minachi biting u a lot

 **mocabread:** omg she drew blood

 **mocabread:** tsugu r u seeing this?

 **Tsugu:** Moca-chan, we're lying naked underneath the covers of your bed while texting in this group.

 **Tsugu:** How would I even see the video you just sent me?

 **Raaaaaan:** YOU TWO WHAT?!

 **Hii-chan:** oh can i see tht vid?

 **TaikoTomoe:** NO

 **Tsugu:** No!

 **Raaaaaan:** FUCKING NO.

 **mocabread:** maybe later, i dun wanna get my sex privileges revoked

 **Tsugu:** Moca-chan, we don't have such a system established...

 **Tsugu:** Also, why do you look like you're not satisfied?

 **mocabread:** ehhhh but we only did it twice

 **TaikoTomoe:** For the love of god, pls stopppppppp

* * *

**[PasuPare]**

_**[8.05 PM]** _

**PasuPare H.** **:** heyyyy ayachan u wanna come over?

 **PasuPare H.** **:** oneechan left the hse so we could try out the whip this time?

 **Chi-chan:** Hina-chan?!

 **PasuPare H.** **:** oh hi chisatochan!

 **PasuPare H.** **:** wait why r u in the chat with ayachan

 **Maya:** Maybe because this is the group chat and not your private chat with Aya-san?

 **BushidoEve:** Whips? Are you going to ride horses with Aya-san?

 **Maya:** Eve-san, it's already night time. How can they be riding horses now?

 **AyaYama:** Omg hina-chan why?

 **PasuPare H.** **:** shit

 **PasuPare H.** **:** pls forget wht u three saw or else i will blackmail u guys

 **AyaYama:** No hina-chan pls dun do tht

 **Chi-chan:** Whatever it is, please remember that relationships are forbidden between idols.

 **PasuPare H.** **:** yea but u were seen macking kaoru-chan recebtly

 **BushidoEve:** Macking? Is it slang for catching a mackerel?

 **PasuPare H.** **:** no evechan it means kissing

 **AyaYama:**  Again, why?

 **Maya:**  Eve-san, please just leave the group for your own good.

 **Chi-chan:** Hina-chan, that wasn't me kissing Kao-chan.

 **PasuPare H.** **:** ok well my pics says otherwise

 **PasuPare H.** **:** if there were cameras on site then maybe i would think u two were doing a drama series but clearly there wasnt

 **PasuPare H.** **:** anyways back to ayachan

 **AyaYama:** Me?

 **PasuPare H.** **:** yea u wanna come over?

 **PasuPare H.** **:** i swear oneechans out

 **PasuPare H.** **:** i dun wanna get yelled at for being too loud

 **Maya:** Wait, Sayo-san has heard you two going at it before?!

 **PasuPare H.** **:**...not my finest moment but yes

 **Maya:** I'm surprised you find that shameful.

 **BushidoEve:** What does 'going at it' mean?

 **Maya:** OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IT'S WHAT WE'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!

 **Maya:**...Uh, can you three forget that outburst?

 **PasuPare H.** **:** nope

 **Chi-chan:** How is it that you two can have sex while texting in this group?

 **AyaYama:** Chisato-chan why r u focusing on tht instead of the actual concern here?

 **Chi-chan:** Because all five of us are in a sexual relationship with someone else and I feel that it is best to accept it.

 **AyaYama:** What

 **PasuPare H.** **:** ooooo juicy

 **Chi-chan:** Spread that word out of this group and I swear that I'll break your legs.

 **Chi-chan:** That goes to everyone, not just Hina-chan.

 **AyaYama:** Eeep!

 **PasuPare H.** **:** wht abt hellohappyworkd

 **Chi-chan:** Oh god, please don't corrupt them.

 **Chi-chan:** They may not be my favourite band but let's not corrupt Kanon-chan or Hagumi-chan.

 **Chi-chan:** And their leader too.

 **PasuPare H.** **:** im prettttttty sure tht kokorochans boning misakichan

 **Maya:** And I'm pretty sure Misaki-san told you to not tell anyone else?

 **PasuPare H.** **:** oh welcome back how was ur fucking?

 **BushidoEve:** Very good!

 **AyaYama:** So eve-chan knows wht the f word means but not others...?

 **PasuPare H.** **:** its ok ayachan u can swear here

 **AyaYama:** Why r u like lisa-chan?

 **Maya:** Anyways can we just drop this topic?

 **Maya:** I've been trying very hard to keep my sex life a secret...

 **Chi-chan:** Well now that we all know about you two, may I emphasise that the studio is not meant for sexual activities?

 **Chi-chan:** I mean at least you two did it on the sofa and not on the intruments but still...

 **Maya:**... Chisato-san, how long have you known?

 **Chi-chan:** If you must know, long enough to know that you like seeing Eve-chan's hair down.

 **Chi-chan:** And that Eve-chan likes body contact with you a lot.

 **BushidoEve:** Chisato-san, doesn't this mean that you know about us since last year?

 **Maya:** Let's just pretend that none of this happened...

 **Chi-chan:** Agreed.

 **BushidoEve:** If you say so Maya-san! ^^

 **PasuPare H.** **:**  ahahahaha hell no

 **PasuPare H.** **:** besides i already sent this chat to lisachi n oneechan

 **PasuPare H.** **:** n kokoron

 **PasuPare H.** **:** hopefully popipa n afterglow wont know abt this convo

 **PasuPare H.** **:**...i actually regret sending this out now

 **AyaYama:** How r u considered a genius...?

 **Chi-chan:** Technically we've already established that Hina-chan's terrible at understanding social norms...

 **BushidoEve:** So does that mean that we can continue talking about sex?

 **Maya:** Oh god I will go for it for the fifth time if you just off your phone right now.

 **PasuPare H.** **:** so ayachan...

 **AyaYama:** YES I'M COMING OVER SO PLS STOP EXPOSING OUR SEX LIVES EVEN FURTHER

 **Chi-chan:**... This might be the most hilarious but personal conversation I've ever been a part of...

* * *

**[HELLO HAPPY WORLD!!!]**

_**[7.48 PM]** _

**Kokoron:** guys i hv an annoucnment to make

 **Misabear:** It better not be 'I bought a phone for Michelle'.

 **Hagumin~:** awww but i want michelle to be a part of our online chats!!

 **Kao-chan:** Alas, it seems that such a reality's fleeting...

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** Anyways Kokoro-chan, what is it?

 **Kokoron:** i am finally dating misakichan!

 **Kokoron:** n its all thks to u guys!

 **Misabear:** Didn't I say to keep this a secret?!

 **Kokoron:** yea but they shld know aft helping me to confess...

 **Misabear:** Oh boy.

 **Misabear:** You might as well add that we're already in a sexual relationship.

 **Kokoron:** ahahaha why would i reveal tht?

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** Um, Misaki-chan? You kinda told us...

 **Misabear:** SHIT.

 **Hagumin~:** wait what no

 **Hagumin~:** ppl should save theselves for marriage

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** Hagumi-chan, we should respect the sex lives of others!

 **Kokoron:** yea! i mean even if u found out tht we do kinky stuff it doesnt mean tht u shld be weirded out

 **Misabear:** Kokoro, no.

 **Hagumin~:** wht does kinky mean

 **Misabear:** It means loving. We're having sex that increases our love for each other.

 **Kokoron:** lololololol no it means fraeky stuff like whips candles n painful stuff

 **Misabear:** What the fuck do you not get that we have two super innocent girls here???

 **Misabear:** Where is Kaoru-san anyways?

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** Maybe she's offline?

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** Kokoro-chan, please remember to always ask Misaki-chan for consent!

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** And make sure you two have a clear safeword!

 **Misabear:** Should I be concerned that you know about all these?

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:**... I heard my parents doing it...

 **Kokoron:** wheres hagumichan?

 **Misabear:** Rightfully off this filthy chat.

 **Kokoron:** oh yea misakichan i had an idea

 **Kokoron:** wht if we do with u in michelle?

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** Wait, you know that Misaki-chan is Michelle?

 **Hagumin~:** WHY R U ALL DOING THIS TO ME

 **Hagumin~:** MICHELLE ISNT REAL?????

 **Hagumin~:** WHYYYYYYY

 **Misabear:** Oh shit...

 **Kao-chan:** Ah... as a girl transitions to a woman, the pathway of adulthood demands her innocence as a toll... How fleeting...

 **Misabear:** Kaoru-san, where the fuck were you 10 mins ago?

 **Kao-chan:** I was having dinner.

 **Misabear:** Please don't make a joke and say that Chisato-san's pussy is your dinner.

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** Um... I was passing by Hagumi-chan's place and I hear loud crying?

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** I think she's seriously traumatised.

 **Kokoron:** guys i was playing this horror game called amnesia the dark descent

 **Misabear:** Oh dear god, please don't tell me what you're gonna tell me.

 **Kokoron:** if we figure out what was used to make the prisoners forget we can also use tht on hagumichan

 **Misabear:** You know what? You're indeed an idiot.

 **Kanon's Jellyfish:** Why not just apologise to Hagumi-chan for scarring her?

 **Kokoron:** orrrrr we could make a lithium mixture n give it to her?

 **Kao-chan:** As the great bard once said, to be or not to be, that's the question.

 **Misabear:** Seriously, how is it that you can quote wrongly half of the time?

* * *

**[Popipa]**

_**[8.16 PM]** _

**Yamabuki:** soooo hagumi was crying up in her rm n kanon-senpai looked rlly guilty

 **Tsungaya:** Cool story bro.

 **Otae's Rabbits:** GASP

 **Otae's Rabbits:** arisa-chan just did a meme

 **ChocoCornet~:** What was Kanon-senpai doing outside Hagumi-chan's house?

 **Yamabuki:** yeah i went to ask n she just said it was harohapi stuff?

 **Tsungaya:** Not our problem, just leave her be.

 **Yamabuki:** but it's rlly loud?

 **Yamabuki:** n when was the last time u guys saw hagumi cry?

 **Tsungaya:** Don't know, don't care.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** OMG U GUYS

 **KiraKiraKasu:** HAGU JUST FOUND OUT WHAT SEX IS

 **Tsungaya:**... Huh?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** [hhwsex.jpg]

 **Tsungaya:** Kasumi, I love you and shit but could you NOT give your picture such a title?

 **Otae's Rabbits:** i dunno it's pretty fitting

 **KiraKiraKasu:** think abt it guys

 **KiraKiraKasu:** hagu

 **KiraKiraKasu:** the most innocent girl u could ever meet

 **KiraKiraKasu:** how could they do this to her

 **Tsungaya:** Aren't you overreacting here?

 **Tsungaya:** Like, you see Saya and Rimi fucking in the PE storeroom and yet no one bats an eye.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** WHAT?!

 **Otae's Rabbits:** ahhhh the secret's out

 **Yamabuki:** u guys knew?!

 **Otae's Rabbits:** well one of the rabbits went super close to tht rm n i heard u guys

 **Otae's Rabbits:** dun worry tho he's the more promiscious one

 **ChocoCornet~:** That's not really the worry we have here Otae-chan...

 **Yamabuki:** kasumi-chan can u ask hagumi-chan how we could help?

 **Yamabuki:** even tsugumi-chan's here

 **Yamabuki:** n moca-chan

 **Tsungaya:** Why is she even present?

 **Yamabuki:** uhhh she looks dishevelled n so does tsugumi-chan?

 **Tsungaya:** Never mind I got it.

 **Otae's Rabbits:** ohhhhh they were also going at it like rabbits!

 **Tsungaya:** It sounds even worse from you Otae.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** omg hagu's not responding is she dead?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** n we'll need to hv a srs talk abt u and rimirin ltr

 **Yamabuki:** urgh

* * *

**[Vocalists Group Chat]**

_**[10.01 PM]** _

**KiraKiraKasu:** kokoro-chan how could u?

 **Kokoron:** O_O

 **KiraKiraKasu:** u traumatised hagu

 **AyaYama:** Kasumi-chan wht's wrong?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** this monster exposed her sex life to hagu of all ppl!

 **Kokoron:** oh wow how did u know abt tht?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** hagu screenshotted the convo to me n i sent it to popipa

 **Y. Minato:** Huh, it seems that today is a day where we all exposed our personal lives to our respective bands...

 **Raaaaaan:** That's not a good thing.

 **Raaaaaan:**  Why are we even texting in this group?

 **AyaYama:** Urgh tell me abt it

 **AyaYama:** Hina-chan pretty much exposed our sex life to the group

 **AyaYama:** How did she even get the chats wrong...?

 **Y. Minato:** Lisa did the same thing.

 **Y. Minato:** Believe me, I was horrified to learn that Ako has tainted Rinko.

 **Raaaaaan:** Oh yeah you did say that...

 **Y. Minato:** Also, when you're Lisa's neighbour, you'll unfortunately be privy to many bedroom kinks that I don't wish to know.

 **Y. Minato:** Like voice fetishes and BDSM.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** uh hello pure person here

 **Raaaaaan:** I assumed that you would have jumped on Arisa's bones by now.

 **AyaYama:** Can we not?

 **Raaaaaan:** As for Afterglow, we found out what was Tsugumi's fetish as well as Moca having possession to our sex tape.

 **Y. Minato:** Who sent it to her?!

 **Raaaaaan:** Surprisingly, Sayo-san.

 **Kokoron:** ooh shit

 **Kokoron:** as for us we kinda told hagumichan what does kinky mean

 **AyaYama:** N?

 **Kokoron:** uhhhh hey at least i didnt tell them tht misakichan rlly likes candles?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** pls tell me u meant bday candles

 **Y. Minato:** Toyama-san.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** yes?

 **Y. Minato:** [waxplay.jpg]

 **Y. Minato:** Taken straight from the internet.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** not looking not looking not looking

 **Y. Minato:** Mitake-san, back me up here.

 **AyaYama:** Why r u like this minato-san

 **AyaYama:** First the cookie thing last month now this

 **Raaaaaan:** Give me an incentive.

 **Kokoron:** is this the master servant play ive heard abt?

 **AyaYama:** I doubt it

 **Y. Minato:** You know that collar you always wanted me to wear to school?

 **Y. Minato:** I'LL DO IT.

 **AyaYama:** Srsly guys this isn't the place to advertise ur sex fetishes

 **Kokoron:** im so glad we created this grp withouit himarichan

 **KiraKiraKasu:** NOT LOOKING NOT LOOKIING NOT LOOKUBGCSJUDYFPSFJ

 **Raaaaaan:** Okay Kasumi, wax play is basically melting candles on to someone.

 **Raaaaaan:** So this means that Misaki likes Kokoro to melt wax on her body.

 **Raaaaaan:** It's supposed to be painful, therefore Misaki derives pleasure from pain.

 **Raaaaaan:** Of course, it depends where does she like to have melted candles on her...

 **AyaYama:** I didnt need to know tht...

 **Kokoron:** she doesnt rlly mind where but i like seeing the wax roll down her body

 **AyaYama:** Didnt we create this grp to discuss abt future band collabs?

 **AyaYama:** Why did it turn into a sex dungeon?

 **KiraKiraKasu:**  yea wht aya-chan said!!!

 **Y. Minato:** Maruyama-san's not entirely innocent.

 **Raaaaaan:** Yeah, she admitted that Hina-san exposed her sex life to her group?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** at least she has the decency to not tell me abt it in detail

 **Raaaaaan:** [pasuparessexlives.jpg]

 **AyaYama:** HOW?!

 **Raaaaaan:** One word: Hina-san.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** isnt tht two words

 **Y. Minato:** The hyphen between the two words makes it a word.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** oh ok

 **AyaYama:** Omg why ran-chan

 **Kokoron:** lolololol isnt it great tht we r all close enough to share sexy things with each other?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** kokoro-chan there's a diff between 'sexy' and 'sex'

 **Kokoron:** there is?

 **AyaYama:** Btw kasumi-chan, why didnt u pm kokoro-chan?

 **Y. Minato:** Yes, there was no need to air out dirty laundry like what we did.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** I WANTED TO HV WITNESSES

 **KiraKiraKasu:** BUT U GUYS BACKSTABBED ME

 **KiraKiraKasu:** EXCEPT AYA-CHAN

**KiraKiraKasu changed [Vocalist Group Chat] to [YALL R DIRTY].**

**KiraKiraKasu:** AYA-CHAN LETS TAKE OUR BUSINESS SOMEWHERE ELSE

 **AyaYama:** Ok!

**KiraKiraKasu left [YALL R DIRTY].**

**AyaYama left [YALL R DIRTY].**

**Y. Minato:** Well, then there's three.

 **Raaaaaan:** How long should we give them before one of us adds them back in?

 **Kokoron:** does ur sch labs hv lithium?

 **Kokoron:** i want to make hagumichan forget abt the convo

 **Raaaaaan:** Even if you did make her forget, her phone still contains evidences of that conversation.

 **Y. Minato:** Plus this isn't Telegram.

 **Kokoron:** damnit

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hagumi.


End file.
